


mirror girl.

by LJT



Series: poems and thoughts. [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJT/pseuds/LJT





	mirror girl.

I saw a girl today.  
She had the prettiest eyes  
and a sweet, sweet smile. 

I saw a girl today.  
Her pretty eyes seemed cold and empty.  
Her smile seemed fake. 

"I'm good." She said.  
"Just a little tired. And maybe sad too. But that'll change. It always does."

"Don't worry." She said.  
"It's just one of those days, you know?  
Everyone has them."

I saw a girl today.  
Her eyes weren't the same.  
She's not smiling anymore. 

She feels everything,  
but nothing at all.  
Her thoughts scream in the silence. 

I saw the shell of a girl today.  
She's a shadow of herself.  
Can't nobody see her pain? 

All the world's weight on her small shoulders,  
she's on the verge of breaking apart  
into a thousand pieces. 

Maybe she'll be nothing but a memory soon.  
I wonder about it, as I look into her sad, deep eyes.  
Those pretty, lifeless eyes. 

She had all those dreams.  
And lots of crazy ideas.  
What's stopping her? 

Does it matter?  
Does she matter?  
She doesn't know. 

She holds my gaze with her head held high.  
"Keep going." She tells me.  
"Don't you drown in your head."

She looks so lost and still alive.  
There's a fire burning in her heart and she's not out of matches yet.  
I hope to be like her one day. 

I saw a girl today.  
Her eyes full of determination,  
a fighter's smile on her lips. 

She matters.  
She's not the only mirror girl out there.  
They all matter. 


End file.
